


A Friendly Assist

by shimmeryshine



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Magic, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeryshine/pseuds/shimmeryshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had maybe thought about this once or twice or thirty times, but she never would have pegged Kahlan for making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Assist

Cara stood in the middle of a thick clump of trees, gripping her agiel and panting harshly. Kahlan was directly behind her; breathing equally as hard, staring down at the body of the now dead Sister of the Dark, sprawled unmoving on the forest floor, dagger poking out of her chest.

"Did that spell graze you?" Cara asked her without looking, still scanning the area for any signs of more crazed women in gauzy red dresses.

Kahlan's arm was tingling, and she absently rubbed it with the rounded handle of her remaining dagger, eyes scanning the tree line to their right. "I think it hit my arm, it feels a little bit strange."

Satisfied that no more sisters were going to come charging out of the trees, Cara turned to face Kahlan to survey the damage. Kahlan watched her turn, reaching out a hand to grasp her elbow, but as Cara got a good look at the Confessor, she froze with her hand outstretched.

"Cara?"

"Your eyes…" Kahlan blinked a few times, brow furrowing in confusion.

"What about my eyes?"

"They're, blacker than they normally are. Really black."

Kahlan reached her hands up to her face, as if she could feel the color of her eyes with her fingertips. Cara's hand finished reaching its way toward Kahlan's arm, her fingers wrapping themselves around the muscle concealed there. She squeezed gently, testing its tenderness and Kahlan gasped out loud.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, easing her grip. Kahlan's eyes had gone wide, and the black in them seemed to grow blacker somehow. Kahlan shook her head, but her face held an expression Cara had never seen before. It seemed almost…unraveled? Panicky? She was clearly struggling with something. "Take your jacket off. Let me see."

Kahlan didn't take her eyes from Cara's as she let her fingers dance across the laced front of her jacket. She pulled them easily apart until Cara's tongue flicked out to lick at her bottom lip. Her eyes dipped to follow the little pink muscle's movement and her fingers faltered, tangling up the laces she had undone so frequently she could dress and undress them in her sleep. Cara gave her a quizzical look, as if to say _what's wrong with you? _

The words left Kahlan's mouth before she even realized she had thought them. "Can you help me?" Cara rolled her eyes at Kahlan's sudden helplessness without even meaning to, and quickly tugged the laces apart, leaving her jacket gaping open in the middle.

If Cara's gaze stayed too long on the expanse of skin suddenly revealed to her eyes, she wouldn't admit to it.

Kahlan shrugged off the garment, letting it fall to the floor without so much as an afterthought, and suddenly this situation felt a little more _charged_ than Cara had anticipated.

Something was _off_. Cara's brain was niggling at her, but Kahlan might be hurt and needed her help, so she gestured impatiently for Kahlan to raise her arm to eye level, and pushed her thoughts to the back of her head. There was a small red streak across her bicep, clearly the aftereffect of being struck by the sister's magic. Cara reached her finger out to trace it gently, and watched with wide eyes as goosebumps broke out on the perfectly porcelain skin of her arm.

And then Kahlan _moaned_.

Cara's eyes shot up to Kahlan's face, mouth open in confusion. Kahlan yanked her arm away suddenly and backed up a few paces. "Kahlan what – "

Kahlan held her hand up to stop the other woman from moving any closer. Her face was as red as an apple, and the flush was quickly spreading down her heaving chest. Cara stood frozen, unsure what to do. Kahlan was _always_ in control of herself, always. This was completely new. It had to be the Sister's magic at work.

Kahlan backed herself up until her body came up against the scratchy bark of a tree, which she proceeded to slide down, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders were rising and falling in a very determined manner, like she was trying to calm herself down with deep breaths in and out.

In and out. In and out.

It didn't appear to be working, as Kahlan's hands fisted into her own hair, her head smacked back against the trunk with a dull thud. Cara stepped into Kahlan's space, unable to stand by and do nothing. Kneeling in front of her, Cara took Kahlan's hands in her own, trying to pull them away from her face so she could see her eyes.

What she saw when her lids fluttered open almost made her yank her hands away.

Kahlan's eyes were now almost completely black. The voice in the back of her head was telling her to get up and get away, to stop touching this _confessor_ who could destroy her with a simple touch of her hand, but she couldn't pull away. Wouldn't pull away.

"Kahlan, talk to me. What is happening to you?"

Kahlan groaned again, this time sounding a bit more like herself. "I can't – I want – "

"What do you want?"

"The sister's magic, it's…making it really hard to control myself. To control my magic, Cara. You should get away from me. Right now." Kahlan pushed Cara with the hand she was still holding onto, knocking the blonde back on her heels a little bit, but Cara wasn't going anywhere. She used Kahlan's own momentum and pulled her along with her. Cara ended up sitting in the middle of the grass with Kahlan perched between her legs, their hands still linked together.

Cara got right up in her face, confrontational as always. "I'm not going to leave you here Kahlan, tell me how I can fix this. We can fix this."

Kahlan's eyes were doing a mad jump between Cara's green orbs and the plump pink of her lips, and before Cara could interpret this to mean what she would assume it meant coming from anyone else, Kahlan was launching herself at her lips. It was impossible for Cara to move away as she felt Kahlan's unbearably hot mouth collide with her own. She had maybe thought about this once or twice or thirty times, but she never would have pegged Kahlan for making the first move.

That voice in the back of Cara's head was nagging at her again…_magic magic magic_ it said.

Kahlan's tongue licked its way into the small space between Cara's lips, and before either of them knew what was happening, Cara had her strong fingers bunched in the thick hair at the back of Kahlan's neck as her tongue slid a slick path into the confessor's mouth. Kahlan groaned obscenely, and pressed her front forward, trying to make any kind of contact with Cara's body that she possibly could when Cara used her grip on her hair to yank her head back.

Kahlan was panting with her eyes still closed, neck arched and perfect right in Cara's eyeline. If she hadn't been trained as a Mord-Sith, she knew there was no _way_ she could have resisted licking her way up that pristine skin. But she had to find out what the _hell_ was going on here.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?"

Her black eyes opened to slits as she gazed out behind her thick lashes. "Cara…I feel like I need to do _every single thing_ I have ever wanted to do you. Right now." Kahlan's eyes closed again at her admission, and her left hand went up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "Sprits Cara, I can't even control what I'm _saying_."

In an effort to keep Kahlan from just springing up and running again, Cara used the hand still nestled in the back of her hair to tug her closer, sliding her along one leather clad thigh to perch halfway in her lap. Kahlan straddled the thigh instantly, rocking gently forward, clearly glad for the pressure it was providing her in just the right spot.

Cara had to bite back a groan at the thought of what she was doing.

"Kahlan, listen to me." Kahlan opened her eyes, trying to focus on what Cara was saying. She was starting to rock more steadily now on Cara's thigh. "Is this helping?"

"What?"

"Is this helping you feel…more in control?"

Kahlan pressed her face into Cara's neck, dropping a wet, sucking kiss on the pulse she found jumping there. "Mmm, yes it's making me feel much better."

Cara wasn't sure that _better_ was the same as _in control_, but she had no other idea as to how to rid Kahlan of this magic, other than let her work it out of her system.

Things could be worse, she figured.

Cara finally just gave in to the woman rubbing herself in tight circles against her leg, and flexed her thigh muscle for her as she tilted Kahlan's face toward her own and swept down for another heated kiss. Kahlan gave as good as she got, chasing Cara's tongue with teeth and lips and spit. Cara couldn't keep her hands still, and started walking one up the well placed slit in Kahlan's leather skirt. Her muscles jumped under Cara's swirling fingertips, pressing impossibly closer to her body.

Cara could feel Kahlan's magic almost crackling in the air around them, and knew that she needed to put some space between them before Kahlan completely lost control and confessed her. Cara tried to pull back a little bit from Kahlan's questing mouth, but she was relentless in her pursuit. "Kahlan." Lips. Tongue. "Kahlan, stop."

The pitiful whine that comes out of her mouth as she pulls back is almost cute enough to make Cara pull her into a hug, but this is serious so she grabs her by the cheeks and looks directly into her inky eyes. "How close are you to releasing your magic Kahlan?" she asks softly.

"Really, really close." Kahlan can hardly catch her breath, and her hips have still not stopped moving.

Cara nods silently and tries moving back without jostling the woman in her lap. Kahlan's eyes are pleading as she lurches forward, trying to follow, but Cara shakes her head and she closes her eyes, trying to still herself for a moment. Cara grabs Kahlan's hand wordlessly, tangling their fingers together in a knot, and slides it up under her skirt. "Tell me when to let go okay? You have to tell me when to stop."

Kahlan nods, and Cara leads their hands up up up until she feels her knuckles brush the fabric of Kahlan's undershorts. There's no time to take them off, so Cara ignores them, rubbing her fingers tightly over the place she knows Kahlan wants them most. Kahlan is gasping aloud now, rising up onto her knees so she can move her hips against their joined hands. The sensations are so overwhelming that she cannot tell where Cara's hands stop and her own hands begin. "_Yes yes yes_," she starts chanting under her breath.

Cara wishes she could kiss her in this moment, but she's paying very close attention to Kahlan's body language just in case she's too far gone to give a fast enough warning. When Kahlan's entire body starts to stiffen, Cara quickly presses Kahlan's own fingers to her shorts, rubbing with her for a moment so she doesn't lose their rhythm, and then she steps back with her hands thrown wide, watching and not touching. It's one of the hardest things she's ever had to do to _stop_ touching her. Kahlan's body thankfully takes the hint and she throws her head forward a moment later, arm still pumping furiously under her skirts, but her face is covered in a curtain of satiny hair. Cara hears her groan out something that sounds suspiciously like her own name, and then the very air around her seems to concuss in a short burst of thunder without sound. Kahlan goes on like that for another moment, and then slides herself bonelessly to the ground.

Cara slides her hands up and down over her own leather, stopping a moment to clutch her agiel to stop herself from shoving her hand into her own pants, and gingerly moves toward Kahlan's prone body. She gently flicks the hair surrounding her face off to the side so that she can see Kahlan's eyes. They are closed, but Cara runs a fingertip down her freckled cheek and they drowsily open as if Cara had asked them to.

They're as fiercely blue as Cara has ever seen them.

"Are you alright now?"

Kahlan bites her lip and pushes herself into a sitting position. "I think so, except for this excruciating embarrassment." She has a lopsided, guilty smile on her face, her cheeks charmingly pink.

Cara smiles at that. She does love to tease the confessor's delicate sensibilities when it comes to matters of the flesh. She stands then, offering Kahlan a hand up. Kahlan immediately tries to release it once she is standing, but Cara yanks her close. "And Kahlan? Next time you _want_ something? You can just ask. No need to wait until a Sister of the Dark makes it impossible for you to hide what you're afraid to ask for."

Cara releases her with a cocky smirk and starts walking back to their camp. She hears the rustle of leaves as Kahlan picks up her discarded jacket from the forest floor, the suction of flesh as she retrieves her dagger from the sister, and the crunch of twigs as she follows in Cara's path.

Cara is surprised, however, when Kahlan jogs a little bit so that she can check the other woman in the shoulder. Cara gives her a sidelong glance, and is surprised to see a wicked grin lighting the confessor's face.

"Hey Cara?" she begins.

"Yes?"

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something…"


End file.
